Twins
by ItachiDream
Summary: This is a little twist on Breaking Dawn. Better summary inside. SPOILER ALERT! please R
1. Prologue

Summary: We all know about what happened after Renesmee was born, but what if Bella gave birth to not only Nessie, but the son she had dreamt about as well.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

**Prologue**

**Bella's POV**

'He's almost here.' I thought. This was the most incredibly painful thing I had to do. But I had to get through it, for his sake. It was then that I heard a cry, a baby's cry, my baby's cry.

"Renesmee." Edward said. So it wasn't the boy I had dreamt about, but she was still mine. All of a sudden the pain of labor came back. Something than none of us expected. It wasn't one, but two babies. It made plenty of sense; my baby wouldn't be the same as other babies. She would need someone there to understand her, someone that would be going through the same things as her. She would have a sibling, a twin. It was better than what I had hoped for. I could now hear another baby's cry. "It's a boy!" Edward exclaimed.

"Andrew." I whispered. I had given birth to a beautiful girl, and a hansom boy. "Let me hold them." I whispered. Edward placed them in my arms. The first one I glanced at was Andrew; he had my eyes, but Edward's hair. He had a small heartbeat, and his cheeks had a blush to them. I then felt a purge of pain, and my children were taken out of my grasp. No! Give them back! I tried to shout. Things soon went black.


	2. He's very lucky

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV**

It's so hard to believe that I actually was thinking about killing her! My sweet, beautiful Renesmee. Andrew was sure lucky that he had Nessie for a twin. I know that if I killed him, Nessie would never forgive me, but worse than that would that she would always be mourning for the lost of her brother.

But man, Andrew can be annoying. Whenever I try to get close to Nessie and he's there, he uses his special ability to ask Rosalie to take him away; and since Nessie likes to be anywhere Andrew is, she goes with him. Oh, and if you're wondering how Andrew is able to communicate with everyone else, it's because he and Nessie are both able to show people what they're thinking by placing a hand on the person.

If only that was all, he always is defensive whenever he sees me playing with Nessie. And if that weren't enough, I could have sworn I've heard him growl when I call his sis Nessie. I've told Edward about it, but he's no help at all! He told me that it's all true, and how Bella is going to be a lot worse when she wakes up. Oh great, so the kid is just a warm up. All Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett do when they see this is laugh and tell him that as long as he doing it to me, or any guy outside the family that looks at her the wrong way, it's okay.

By the time he's fully grown, he will probably challenge me to some type of fight; and since everyone, including Nessie, will then get upset and try to rip my head off, I'll have to either refuse to fight, which I'm sure he won't let me do, her let him win without causing any scratch or bruise to him.

"Who's my little princess?!" Edward cheered as he began pushing Nessie on the swing set Esme bought. "And who's my small prince?!" he began laughing when he left Nessie for only a moment to push Andrew.

"Hey Nessie," I called as I walked toward them, Andrew growled, "want to play with Jacob now?" She started to clap her hands, so I went to pick her up, when Rosalie appears. Oh great.

"Hey mutt, I think Andrew has been anxious to play with you." She smirked. "You should play with him, after all, we don't want Renesmee to think that you don't like her twin brother,"

"Um yeah, of course. Come on Andrew, time to play with Jacob now." Of course Edward began to laugh when I picked him up. "See, me Andrew are best buds. Aren't we An OUCH!" Andrew just bit me, pretty hard in fact. I'm used to Nessie biting me when she doesn't get fed fast enough, but Andrew on the other hand will just bite me just for the hell of it! And when Andrew bites, it hurts, it hurts a lot. I can't wait till he's fully-grown, and then he'll be able to take me in hand to hand combat. Edward began to laugh even harder now.

"What's so funny?!" I yell at him.

"Andrew, please show the mutt what you're thinking." He laughed. This was not good, it's as I said, Andrew isn't exactly fond of me. But nonetheless, I let him touch my face and show me his thoughts.

_I see myself in wolf form tied up to a tree in the back yard. Edward and the rest of the Cullens are scowling me for something like I'm some sort of pet. Then Nessie and Andrew begin pretty much singing, "Bad dog! Bad dog!"_

I didn't do it too loud, but I sorta accidentally growled. That gets Edward and Rosalie looking about to pounce on me, Nessie crying because I growled at her brother, and Andrew giggling because I was now in a lot of trouble. Thanks Andrew.

After Alice takes Andrew away from me, and Edward and Rosalie about to come in for the kill, Edward suddenly stops. He completely freezes for about a minute. Andrew and Nessie do the same. Something, whatever that something may be, caught their attention. Both Andrew and Nessie look over at Edward as if they're not sure about something and are waiting for him to provide the answer. Edward finally speaks, "Bella is waking up."

**So what did all of u think? If u liked this fan fic, then please review! I'm not going to post anymore until I get at least 3 reviews.**


	3. My babies

Note 2 KenziCullen: the reason why I did not give Andrew a more individual name is because I could think of one/ I am horrible when it comes to picking boys names 4 a story. But I'm thinking about using Andrew's middle name or nickname during most of the story like Renesmee and Nessie. So if u have any ideas, please tell me. I really didn't want 2 use a common name, but I couldn't think of anything else. (Bows apologetically)

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I love Edward and all, but ever since we started walking back to the house, he hasn't stop telling me about what an amazing trial I conquered by letting the hikers go. Well, at least it means that I should be able to control myself around my kids. I wonder how Andrew and Renesmee are. I wonder what happened to Jacob as well. "Hey Edward."

"Yes."

"How are they? You know, Renesmee, Andrew, and Jacob."

"Well Jacob and Renesmee," Edward bit his lip, "well, they get along great. As for Andrew, you're probably going to be really proud of him for how he's been treating Jacob."

"It's good to know that both of our kids are becoming good friends with Jacob."

"Um, friends aren't exactly the words I'll use Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when we get there." Edward then began to talk about Renesmee and Andrew's special ability to communicate. It'll be nice to know what they're thinking and what they need. "Of course their eating choices are quite different."

"What do you mean?"

"Renesmee prefers blood over human food, ju8st like when you were pregnant. As for Andrew, he much rather eat human food, and he pretty much only eat a little bit of blood to keep up his vampire strength. Bella," Edward halts for a moment, "I think it's time you see them. I know you're ready." That was all I needed to get me running as fast I could to the house. I wanted to see them; no I needed to see them.

When I got there, Edward had to explain to everyone how I reacted with the hikers and how he knew I was ready. Jacob, which was defiantly not what I expected, tried to block Renesmee from me. Rosalie had to reassure him that it'd be all right. Now that was defiantly odd. I could see tiny arms squirming through Rosalie and Jacob's arms, reaching out to me. Edward lifted them both and placed them in my arms. They had grown quite a bit since when they were born, but they were still my beautiful babies. That pain that I felt for those three months was for them, and I would suffer ten times that pain all over again just for them. Andrew and Renesmee both placed their tiny hands on my face.

_I saw myself giving labor; only it wasn't the same as before. This time I was looking at it through someone else perspective._

If I could cry, I would have then. My children, only new borns, already knew who their mother was, and loved me more than I could hope. It was then, when I looked at the rest of the Cullens and Jacob, when I noticed it. The way Jacob was looking at Renesmee made it seem like he was possessed. Andrew and I both gave a low grow at the same time. That was what Edward had meant. Well I knew Andrew would be especially happy with what I was about to do. "Rosalie, Esme, please take Andrew and Renesmee away from me. Jacob, get ready to die mutt!"

"Come on Bella." Jacob began to beg, "It's not like I had any control over it."

"She's only a baby!"

"Of course I know that. I don't think about her that way. Plus Nessie and I" I stopped right there.

"What did you call her?!"

"Well Renesmee is a mouth full, so I though"

"You named my daughter after the lock ness monster!" I went for his throat.

**Sorry that it's pretty sort. Please review!**


	4. Momma's Boy

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the couch holding Andrew. Renesmee was outside playing with Jacob. Great. Jacob was protecting her from the psycho vampire. Wonderful. Renesmee was having fun playing with Jacob. Perfect. At least Andrew was on my side. He wouldn't stop laughing at Jacob's almost misfortune, and kept showing me the picture of his face when I almost attacked him. But instead, I attacked Seth. Although Andrew disliked Jacob and Leah, he really liked Seth. Which was good, because I also liked Seth.

The sad thing was that Rosalie also tried to take Andrew outside, away from me, after my little incident. Every time she tried though, he would start crying.

"Of course the only baby boy in the family is going to turn out to be a momma's boy." Emmett laughed, then getting slapped in the back of the head from everyone inside the house besides from Seth, Andrew and myself. "Kidding, geez."

"Well, it could be worse" I tried to defend Emmett, "he could be behaving inappropriately in front of them. It was then that Edward growled, "What is it Edward?"

"Andrew, please show your mother." Andrew placed his hand on my face.

I saw Emmett outside with Renesmee and Andrew watching him. Emmett began to talk, "Dam it!" "What the hell?" "Jacob you bastard." "Fuck!"

"Emmett." I growled.

"Huh, what did I do?"

"Edward, please get Rosalie in here."

"Already did." He laughed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched, "How dare you speak such foul language in front of the children!"

"Come on babe, you know I didn't mean any harm."

"EMMETT!" he then ran for it and Rosalie began chasing him.

* * *

**1 hour later**

I watched as Carlisle measured Renesmee and Andrew. Apparently their growing rate has decreased every day.

"Hey Bella." Alice called, "Hey Andrew."

"Yes Alice." I smiled at her.

"I was wondering when we are all going shopping to buy clothes and toys for Renesmee and Andrew." How could I have not seen this coming? "Come on Bella, it's not like I got to shop for babies clothes before you were turned."

"Fine." I guess this would be better than shopping for clothes for me.

"And while we are there, we can shop for clothes for you as well!" Great. "Oh, happy birthday!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "No one starts counting on the actual day of birth," I reminded her. "Your first birthday is at the year mark, Alice."

Her grin turned smug. "We're not celebrating your vampire birthday. Yet. It's September thirteenth, Bella. Happy nineteenth birthday!"

**Sorry it's sort. Please Review!**


End file.
